Worth It
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: This drabble is from episode 6x08 when Kurt runs to Blaine's apartment, confesses his undying love for him and then they finally, officially get back together. Warnings for brief mention of Dave and mounds of smluff.
**Worth It**

 **This little drabble is just a practice piece for me after feeling a little stuck in a rut recently, and is based on the following tumblr post which I've seen a few times and decided to give what I've got.**

 _post/138502894128/marauder-in-warblerland-iconicklaine-you_

Kurt stretches out deliciously along the soft and much worn sheets. He rolls his neck this way and that and sits up, sliding his legs off the edge of the bed. He feels the muscles in his back pull and give with a satisfying crack. He feels like he's spent most of the day and night running a marathon.

He hesitates before he stands from the bed, "Dave is- he's not gonna come—" Blaine sits up behind him from his naked sprawl on the bed and interrupts Kurt with a firm press of lips to the top knot of his spine. Kurt hums in pleasure, instantly placated, easily answered.

"Dave went out of town for a few days to visit relatives." Blaine says into Kurt's skin, his voice soft and breath warm.

There's a very subtle hint of guilt in his voice but Kurt loves him for it, loves how genuine and sincere he is. He's just a human being with a pure heart. In the end they are doing what's best, what's _right._

Kurt hates that he ever let him go. It will be the last time.

"You know, to give me time to—" Blaine trails off as his eyes lift from the mark on Kurt's back, in the shape of his own mouth; and up to search the almost vacant bedroom around them.

Almost everything is packed up in boxes ready for the movers to arrive the next morning. Dave has his own key; he'll let himself in and get everything he needs once he's back from his trip.

Blaine only hopes that Dave won't want any of the leftover fruit from the bowl on the kitchen table, or the eggs and cheese in the refrigerator. He and Kurt have already made good work of emptying the kitchen cupboards together, needing to refuel and hydrate after endless exerting rounds with each other in bed.

And sometimes not in bed.

Kurt's eyes follow Blaine's around the room though they're sitting back to chest at the edge of the bed. He knows what Blaine is thinking, another way how they're so in sync with each other.

Blaine's stuff is sitting waiting to leave the apartment. Waiting to leave the life that should never have been. Waiting to be put back into the life that he should never have left.

Kurt swallows hard and blinks his eyes closed to stop him from travelling down that dangerous mine path. It's over now. They've talked. Blaine is back. He has _his_ Blaine back, for good.

Blaine is kneeling on the mattress behind Kurt, with his knees pressed up against Kurt's lower back. His arms are wrapped around Kurt's naked body and his hands are warm but firm resting in Kurt's lap. His chin is hooked over Kurt's shoulder and the scent of Kurt and sex and pure joy is filling his nose. They're both sinfully naked having just came around from a spectacular orgasm, the third spectacular orgasm actually since their reunion a few hours ago.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's thighs with his hands, bringing Kurt back to him from his far away bubble. He understands, he knows that Kurt is still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Dave is gone and he is now Kurt's. He knows that Kurt finds it hard coming to terms with Dave being with Blaine _at_ all, past or present.

There are no obstacles now. No holds barred or… older boyfriends. No pain or misery or apologies to be had. It's all done, it's just them now. But Kurt still needs time to process that.

The buzzer for the front door alerts them both back to life and Kurt stands, bending to grab a towel from the floor from their earlier attempt to shower and clean up; just missing a playful Blaine almost falling off the bed to try and swat his ass.

"Yeah- I um- I didn't want to be walking around, answering the door to your apartment in next to nothing if there was a chance your ex could show up," Kurt barely manages to say the words.

He throws Blaine his striped polo t-shirt from the floor which Blaine purposely misses, clearly not passing up any naked time; and exits the room, sashaying his hips as he heads towards the door and picks up his wallet as he goes.

Blaine never takes his eyes off him, smiling and staring blatantly through the open doorway as Kurt greets the pizza guy and pays for their food.

Once the door is closed again, Kurt hurries back to the bedroom, the pizza box balanced on one hand and his other hand fidgeting frantically with the knot of his towel around his hips.

Blaine should be watching the pizza, making sure it doesn't fall from Kurt's hand and make a mess over the apartment he's leaving, but his eyes drift down to below Kurt's waistline and don't move once the towel drops back down to the floor.

Kurt rests a knee on the edge of the mattress, leans down and tilts his head. His iris's darken as he watches Blaine watch _him._

"Not hungry?" Kurt asks, low and gravelly as he puts the box down on the night stand, his lower lip bitten into his mouth seductively.

"Not for food, no." Blaine answers just as rough and sexy and pulls Kurt down on top of him. "Not for anything but you."

The windows have been cracked open to let some fresh air in around the apartment and there is music playing from one of their phones on the side table.

They sit side by side, legs over lapping, bare shoulders and arms brushing; on top of the covers while eating cold pizza and drinking milk out of the carton. They've decided to put on underwear, for now, nobody wants a chill in their nether regions; though it doesn't dissuade searching hands and the not so subtle press of skin on skin in various places.

"You didn't order extra cheese." Kurt comments as he inspects his slice, taking a bite.

Blaine smiles knowingly and shakes his head before taking another mouthful. "You'd rather have extra tomato puree on the base than a thicker topping." He says and Kurt stills and looks at him.

"You remembered, like word for word?"

"Of course I did. And there's also no mushroom and I asked for a mixture of diced green and red peppers. You know for balance." He adds with a wink and Kurt grins before busting out laughing.

"Oh yes. The _balance_." Kurt repeats, a knowing glint in his eyes and Blaine pinches his side and pecks a kiss to his lips.

And it's moments like these that Kurt doesn't think he could ever get enough of; the private jokes, silly or not, the memories, the knowing little details that nobody else would probably ever think of, or care to try to.

He smiles and kisses Blaine back with pure intent and passion and when they pull back for breath and Blaine asks him with his eyes what that was for, Kurt just smiles, shrugs and feeds him a slice of salami from his finger tips.

Kurt rolls his eyes when their background music is interrupted yet again by another incoming call, followed by another and then a text message. The umpteenth that day. Blaine had switched off his phone after it chimed with its twelfth message notification.

They haven't made contact with the outside world for a while; they know that they should and that they shouldn't be proud of it. People will be worried about them, looking for them and wondering where the hell they are.

But they could care less. They have each other right now, that's all they need.

With just the crusts of the pizza left in the box Blaine pulls Kurt up from the bed and into his arms when a recognisable song, slow and soft and tender comes on.

They shuffle around the small space of floor into a slow and easy dance. Their bare feet brush against each other's and sway against the floorboards, in time and in rhythm.

Kurt gently cups the back of Blaine's head and guides it down to his shoulder where he knows Blaine will be most comfortable rather than craning his neck up to look at Kurt. He even bends his knees a little so that Blaine doesn't have to perch up on his tip toes.

Blaine smiles and chuckles softly in understanding, "I've missed this" he whispers. Kurt looks down at him, smiles and twirls Blaine under his arm before hugging him back close to his body again. "Not the dancing," Blaine chuckles. "Well not _just_ the dancing. I mean this, the way you hold me, the way you know _how_ to. Only you." He says softly and Kurt pulls him tighter, kisses the top of his head.

After some more swaying and a comfortable, beautiful silence, Kurt bows his neck and whispers down into Blaine's ear "I've missed everything about you. The way you walk and talk, the way you sip from your water bottle and how your tongue pokes out when you're thinking hard."

Blaine gasps and tries to gulp it back down instantly. "Kurt," he croaks. But Kurt just shushes him and pulls him in more insistently, their bodies flush against each other.

He kisses the side of Blaine's neck, "I've missed the way you sound when I kiss you and you kiss me back. The way your body moves when I touch you. The way your toes curl and you bite your lip when I mouth behind your ear."

Blaine groans and Kurt feel his skin tingle under his palms as he holds him close.

He sighs, blissful and contented. It's like he can see clearly again for the first time in so long. Like he can finally _breathe_.

Eventually they'll have to get back to real life. They'll have to answer their phones and Kurt will have to get home and tell his dad and Carole _everything_. Rachel, of course will need to be informed. Blaine will have to complete his move and sign his name out of the lease with Dave.

They will be able to talk about the future, where they will live and what they will do. But ultimately they'll be together.

They'll do it together.

 **A/N- The title is taken from the song Earned it by The Weeknd. Some of the lyrics of this song resonate within me about Klaine and this scene.**

 **Thank you for reading. And thank you to Iconicklaine on tumblr for her original prompt and for putting these lovely images in my head to work with.**


End file.
